Destined by the Fates
by CinnaTwistYaoi
Summary: The system was corrupt. Sasuke Uchiha was sure of that, but some how he's constantly reminded of the injustice in the world. When he finds the dying Naruto Uzumaki In a pile of ash he feels like it's his fate to save him from the system. A SasuNaru yaoi one-Shot. Mafia A/U


Destined by the Fates

A SasuNaru fan fiction

XxXCinnaTwistYaoiXxX

Heavy feet dragged through the deserted streets, struggling to support a battered body. A cough broke through the silent cold. Crimson liquid drips onto the pavement. A cruel smile plays over lips quickly turning blue. He's cold. So very cold. Yet all the blonde could feel was warmth pouring from his side.

Oh, that's right. He was stabbed.

He laughs brokenly out into the night, as if it would embrace him. He continues his shuffle towards his apartment. He isn't surprised to be greeted by ashes. After all, those bastards burned down his home just three days prior. He limps into the ashes and sits there. A perfect place to start the end of his life. He falls backwards surprised at how soft the debris felt. Bronze eyelashes hid away beautiful azure eyes.

"Good Night. " He says aloud.

There is a violent hiss. If he had the strength he would open his eyes to see who responded.

"What the fuck-"There is a pause and suddenly the sound of shuffling. A warm hand places it's self against his forehead. Then, continues its exploration all over his body. He hears a flip, then a click, before he knows what is happening a stranger is calling 911. He forces himself to look at the person. All he can make out is a blurry figure.

"Mind your own business." He chokes out.

"Silence Dobe."

The blonde began to feel sleepy, very sleepy. A frantic warm palm taps his face. He started to fall into sweet unconsciousness but not before whispering a -

"Not-A –Dobe T-Teme…"

XxXCinnaTwistYaoiXxX

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Sasuke growled loudly shoving his hands into his pockets. Damn it was cold out tonight. Even the expensive jacket he was wearing felt too thin. He let out an irritated sigh bringing his shoulders up as if offered some form of heat. Damn that Itachi.

Earlier that night, the raven teen's older brother politely demanded that he show his sullen face at some fat rich guy's party. Sasuke did so begrudgingly. There he found himself swamped by a vast amount of females all cooing at him like it was some kind of mating call. After some time when he managed to escape out of the situation he found that his beloved 'Aniki' had left without him. Leaving him in the current situation he was in, forced to walk home. Granted the hotel was close, but that still didn't give the ass the right to just leave him!

"Good Night." A weak voice whispers.

The raven spun around looking for the owner but found nothing. He went to continue on but found a steady trail of blood leading into ashes. "What the Fuck-"If Sasuke remembered correctly, just 3 days ago this home was burned to the ground by thugs. Sasuke hadn't paid any attention to it, seeing as it hadn't had anything to do with his own group. The Uchiha hissed. There was a small blonde girl lying in the destruction. He shuffled over to the distressed figure. When he reached he saw upon closer inspection it was a boy, a very thin and malnutrition boy. The male was turning blue and was losing blood fast. Sasuke quickly checked the boy over before making a call to the police.

"Mind your own business." A very fragile voice whispered. He looked at the male. Somehow the blonde had opened an eye and he met amazing cerulean. A blue that was quickly fading grey.

"Silence Dobe."

Carefully the raven shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around the blonde. He began applying pressure to the wound. This was when he realized the boy had fallen unconscious. He took his free hand and began to rapidly smack the paling cheek.

"Not-A –Dobe T-Teme…"

Sasuke had to disagree. Whoever this kid was he was incredibly stupid. He pressed the wound harder and finally the sound of sirens could be heard. He reached into the males pocket and pulled out his wallet. It was empty, which was no surprise but the driver's license was still intact.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said the name softly. It was shocking that the male was only a couple months younger than him. He placed the wallet back into the blonde's pocket just in time as the ambulance pulled up. Paramedics rushed to the boy's side and lifted him up in the stretcher. His feet followed after him.

"Friend or Family." They demanded.

Sasuke froze. Shit what was he supposed to say? He barely knew the male. He quickly responded to the medics' question.

"Friend!"

"Get in."

The raven did so scrambling inside of the vehicle. The medics' began bombarding him with questions he was unable to answer. Eventually he got fed up.

"Naruto." He hissed to the blonde. He gently tapped his cheek little bit more careful than usual. There was no response. The Uchiha glared at the medics. "Naruto you need to wake up."

"What's his blood type?!" Another question. Sasuke hissed at the people. "B." He ground out.

That put the questions to the end and the paramedics continued their job. Sasuke watched them with burning eyes as they worked on the young male. Were they serious?! incompetence really got the raven fired up. At least that's what he assumed it was. Before he knew it he was rushed inside of the hospital and left to wait in the ER.

The Uchiha paced the room. He was _Livid. _No one updated him on Naruto's situation. No one paid him any attention and a woman had the nerve to ask him if Naruto had INSURANCE! The raven began to curse. If someone didn't acknowledge him soon he was going to blow a gasket.

"Uzumaki."

Red tinged eyes whirled their wrath towards the woman. She was tall, had blonde hair and soft brown eyes. Her coat was covered with blood and a light sweat was on her brow. "We stabilized him. He lost a lot of blood and went into shock. He had a couple nasty gashed on his body. We got him all stitched up and have him on a light morphine drip. The most important thing for him now is to rest."

Sasuke let out a breath. "When can I see him?"

"As soon as a family member is present."

There was silence.

"What?"

"When a family member comes we will allow you to go see your friend until then you should wait out here."

Another Silence.

"I'm going to see him." He began to walk past the lady.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible." She held her arm out easily stopping the smaller teen.

Sasuke hissed at her. "But he's mine."

"Yours?" Tsunade raised an amused eye brow. Sasuke flushed and quickly corrected himself. "He's my friend."

"Sorry kid no can do those are the rules."

Sasuke huffed. Fine, what did he care about the blonde anyway? He was just some kid he met dying on the street. Nothing to do with him. He'd just go home, bathe, burn his clothes and forget this ever happened. However. Instead of his original plan he found himself waiting for the doctor to leave before sneaking into the hospital room. Sasuke would slap himself over this later.

He crept into the room silently making sure not to wake the sleeping form. Naruto was unconscious, his color was coming back but the bruises that were red before were now throbbing and deep purple. Sasuke slipped into the chair next to the bed. Curiosity echoing in his head. Naruto Uzumaki was a mystery, a mystery Sasuke couldn't resist.

There, lying on white sheets the fragile form of the blonde looked so helpless it was heart breaking. The small boy had been beaten violently. Sasuke could tell that much from experience. It looked like he faced at least 6 guys and had a couple broken ribs. He narrowed his eyes at that. The doctor hadn't mentioned it. Blood matted some of the sunshine hair and his body was black and blue all over. Who was this kid to get in such trouble in one of the richest parts of Konoha?

The raven pulled his laptop out of bag and decided to search the male. Naruto Uzumaki:

Nothing. Not even a face book page in this day and age? Impossible. He decided to try the last name.

Uzumaki:

_No results found._

His first name?

Pictures of fish cakes cluttered the screen.

Sasuke growled. He tried a more advance search and the only thing he found was protected. Sasuke recognized the address as the FBI data base. He typed furiously at the key board. How dare those amateur assholes try to get in his way? He hacked right into it. Why? Because that's what Uchiha's do. There was a soft chime from the computer and the raven smirked.

"Bingo~"

Naruto Uzumaki. Real Name Naruto Kushino Namikaze. Son of the Famous Minato Namikaze a police officer who put away over five thousand criminals. His Mother was Kushina Uzumaki, an undercover specialist who infiltrated the legendary Kyuubi gang. Sasuke rose an eyebrow. Quite the parentage he had, but that didn't answer the question as to why the blonde was dying in a pile of ashes. He attempted to unlock more details but his computer seized.

UNAUTHORIZED.

"Shit." Suddenly Sasuke felt paranoia set in. He yanked out the laptops battery and dropped it in a pitcher of water next to the bed side table. He dried it hastily with a cloth before returning it into his laptop. He shoved the machine back into his bag and kicked it in the corner. With practiced ease he sat in the chair and eased his breathing. He rested his head on the bed and took Naruto's hand in his own. It was warm. Sasuke's stomach fluttered.

"FREEZE FBI!"

The door was kicked open, and the room was suddenly filled with agents. The raven haired boy jerked up and looked at the group shocked. He lifted an arm as if showing he was unarmed. The other hand gripped the blondes. They however did not lower their weapons. Shock was replaced by anger. He hissed and gestured to the sleeping blonde. The agents ignored him and roughly tore him from the blonde's side. In a flurry the officers searched the room before finding what they were looking for.

"Is this your laptop!?"

He looked at them and glared. "Yes it is, now please keep your voice down." It was a low commanding hiss. The blonde mumbled lightly turning slowly. The sheet slid down slightly. Sasuke pulled himself out of the man's restraint and gently pulled the blanket back up. He looked back at the men. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"There was an unauthorized person in the FBI network, we traced it back to this room. Confess and the punishment maybe lighter on you Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke glared. "I don't like being falsely accused of things Mr.-"

"Mizuki. Now, I'm sure we can come to an understanding. Why are you here Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke gestured to Naruto. "He's injured, this is my friend Naruto. "

Mizuki's eyes narrowed. "Well you see Brat, Naruto is under constant surveillance and we've never seen you two together before."

At that Sasuke froze.

"So you saw his house get burned down?"

A pregnant silence.

"Yes."

"Then I can only assume- That you also saw him get stabbed and bleed out down the street all the way to an empty lot of ash."

There was a response but Sasuke couldn't hear it. He was boiling with rage. "What the FUCK-!"

Sasuke looked like he was going to jump at the man but a blonde lady quickly swept into the room. "What's going on here?" The woman demanded. Sasuke recognized her as Doctor Tsunade. He tugged against the officers holding him back.

"Sorry doctor but this is-"

"Shut up you bone head, what is this all about Mizuki!?"

Cold eyes glared at the doctor. "If you'd be so kind to answer my question first, why is this young man here in the first place? Isn't there rules about this kind of thing?"

Sasuke swallowed and looked at Tsunade. The woman just regarded him with calm eyes "I allowed it." She lied. Mizuki raised an eyebrow which she ignored. Sasuke watched the situation "Why would you do that? You don't have the authority."

Tsunade held up a finger. "My hospital my rules."

The silverette held his facial expression but you could feel impatience radiating off of him. "And why did you think it was okay?"

"Well." The blonde women began. "As you know Naruto is my God son, so I have guardian ship of him. He disappeared 2 months ago and while you bozos couldn't find him The Uchiha did half dead."

Mizuki's face twisted into disgust. He went to speak but was cut off.

"Actually Doctor, they knew where he was; they even saw his house get burned to the ground. They just didn't want to help."

The room feel silent. "Is that true?"

The silence continued. "Get out."

Mizuki looked at Tsunade sternly. "The Uchiha comes with us."

"Do you have proof?"

The electrical team that had the laptop couldn't even figure out the battery of the laptop was fried. "It's dead." The Uchiha finally said. They glared at him.

"You heard that Detective? Now get out."

Mizuki sneered at the Uchiha then to Tsunade. "He's government property, and we don't authorize the Uchiha. He has no relation-

"Their lovers." Tsunade corrected casually. Sasuke choked on his breathe and his face went bright red. It was very un-Uchiha but it made some of the agents snicker. He glared at them but they couldn't take him seriously. Mizuki's hip buzzed and he checked his pager.

"Very well Tsunade, we will take our leave."

He gathered his people up and made his exit. Sasuke however didn't relax. There was a heavy tension floating in the air with the agents' disappearance. Slowly Sasuke allowed his eyes to meet uncertain brown ones.

"Really Uchiha, What is it you want?"

Sasuke bit his lip. He was getting really deep into this. What exactly was happening?

"They saw you know… They saw who did this to him. I know the system is corrupt but this is too much! Did he do something to deserve this treatment?" _What was he missing here? _Sasuke clenched his fist, he was trembling slightly. He already hated the government but now he hated them much more.

"Uchiha..." Her voice was soft.

The raven snapped out of his daydream. The woman's eyes were weak and broken, tears threatened to spill over at any moment. She didn't look at the Uchiha but instead walked over to where the blonde laid in the bed. "Would you do something for me?" A fragile strangled voice. Sasuke stared and nodded.

"Take him."

There was a lot of meaning to those words; Sasuke could physically feel how heavy they were. He didn't open his mouth and waited for the woman to speak more. However she didn't. Sasuke turned around as the soft weeps began to fill the room.

Dead, they would all let him die. She was supposed to protect him but so many people were trying to kill him. Even if it was dangerous she rather take him out of the system then leave him in it. This was the last piece of the people she held dearest and she wasn't even protecting it right. She took off her necklace and placed it around the bandaged neck. The inhaled praying with all her soul it would protect him.

"Please let him join the Sharigan."

Obsidian eyes widened. The room fell silent. The Uchiha Clan was Yakuza, Everyone in Konoha knew it. The government, Tsunade and even Naruto. Yakuza were supposed to be the most ruthless and evil of all gangs. Yet, the desperate woman would put her god son in his care? A fragile blonde who looked to be unable to walk on his own with such thin legs?

Sasuke took a breath,

"Okay."

-End-

XxXCinnaTwistYaoiXxX

A/N: Random Mafia One Shot. Was it any good? Please review! Any suggestions for the next one-shot? Also I write one page for every review I receive. So if you want early updates please review.


End file.
